


Octopunk Advent Day 11 - Silent Night

by S0phos



Series: Octopunk Advent [11]
Category: Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film)
Genre: Chaos, Cute, Love, Multi, Octopunk Advent, Silent Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Relationships: Jared/Mag/Seth (Seven Deadly Synths)
Series: Octopunk Advent [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273
Kudos: 1





	Octopunk Advent Day 11 - Silent Night

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

…

Yeah that was a complete and utter lie. In the front room, Seth was battling with the Christmas tree which, since setting it up on the first, had started to droop from it’s high and mighty position. Mag was in the kitchen, trying to prep some food for tomorrow so it didn’t all have to be done at once. Jared wasn’t actually doing anything to help but his snores from the couch were shaking the whole house.

“Why!” Seth screamed at the tree as the star came toppling down for the tenth time that evening, “Why do you do this to me!”  
“Seth I don’t think the tree can or will answer you.”  
“I..I… YES I KNOW MAG.” Seth screamed jokingly. Somehow Jared hadn’t woken up yet but this was the thing to do so. The moment he realised that he was the reason that Jared was stirring he quickly rushed over to the couch, sat down and began stroking his hair gently.  
“Shh.. shh.. Shhhh… It’s ok, go back to sleep. I was being stupid. Rest up dummy.”  
It was too late. Jared was beginning to sit up and wipe away the sleep in his eyes.   
“No no no no no, I’m awake now I’m awake.”  
Seth sighed defeatedly as he stood up and moved to the kitchen, aiming to help with the chaos that Mag was dealing with.

For a few hours, the chaos continued left right and centre as they all rushed about trying to organise the christmassy mess that their house was. Soon it was filled with a myriad of smells and finally the christmas decorations were behaving and Seth had got them all to stay in place. So they could relax. They all slumped down onto the couch together and curled up in each other’s cuddles. Warm, safe, comfy: for once all of them were quiet. Silence fell over them like a blanket against the winter snow. 

Maybe a “Silent Night” was possible after all...


End file.
